ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
List of Sword Art Online light novels
Sword Art Online is a Japanese light novel series written by Reki Kawahara with accompanying illustrations drawn by abec. The series takes place in the near-future and focuses on various virtual reality MMORPG worlds. Originally self-published online under the pseudonym Fumio Kunori,Afterword of the first light novel volume. ASCII Media Works began publishing the novels on April 10, 2009 under their Dengeki Bunko imprint. The series has since grown to 18 volumes as of August 10, 2016 and the 20th volume was released on September 8, 2017. Yen Press began publishing the novels in English in North America and United Kingdom with the first volume on April 22, 2014. The novels are also published in China, Taiwan, South Korea, Thailand, France, and Poland. With more than 16 million copies in print worldwide, there are future plans for publications in Germany, Italy, Austria, Switzerland, Vietnam and others. Kawahara also began writing a parallel series of light novels titled Sword Art Online: Progressive, a reboot of the original series' Aincrad arc. However, instead of covering the arc in one light novel, Kawahara plans to take a floor by floor approach of the Aincrad arc. The first volume was published on October 10, 2012 and four volumes have been published as of December 2015. In addition to the original storyline of Sword Art Online and Sword Art Online: Progressive, Kawahara has also written and published Sword Art Online side stories. These side stories have been posted on his website, in a collection of side stories in Accel World, have been sold at Comitia, Dengeki Bunko's Fair and have come along with the limited edition Blu-Ray/DVD Sword Art Online compilation volumes. Before Sword Art Online was published, Kawahara had posted Sword Art Online novels on his website and there are still a few side stories on Sword Art Online, although the original novels have been removed. In addition, Kawahara has published a side story of Sword Art Online in one of his other works, Accel World. In the tenth volume of Accel World, there is a chapter where it depicts a cross over between Sword Art Online and Accel World. Several of the side stories that he has released are in a collection called the Sword Art Online Material Edition, which range from novels to manga. However, all of the art in the Material Editions is drawn by Kawahara himself. Volume list ''Sword Art Online'' | ISBN = 978-4-04-867760-8 | LicensedRelDate = April 22, 2014 | LicensedISBN = 978-0-316-37124-7 | ChapterList = *Prologue *Chapter 1 *Chapter 2 *Chapter 3 *Chapter 4 *Chapter 5 *Chapter 6 *Chapter 7 * Chapter 8 * Chapter 9 * Chapter 10 * Chapter 11 * Chapter 12 | ChapterListCol2 = * Chapter 13 * Chapter 14 * Chapter 15 * Chapter 16 * Chapter 17 * Chapter 18 * Chapter 19 * Chapter 20 * Chapter 21 * Chapter 22 * Chapter 23 * Chapter 24 * Chapter 25 | Summary = Being one of the world's luckiest gamers, Kirito gets the chance to play Sword Art Online, the world's first ever VRMMORPG (Virtual Reality Massively Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game), only available to 10,000 people. Players immerse themselves into the game and are able to live a totally different life. However, all 10,000 players gets trapped in this game where game over in-game means death, both virtual and real. The only way to escape this game alive is to clear all 100 floors of Aincrad, but after having been trapped in this virtual world for two years, there are still 26 floors to clear with only 6,000 players left. }} | ISBN = 978-4-04-867935-0 | LicensedRelDate = August 26, 2014 | LicensedISBN = 978-0-316-37681-5 | ChapterList = * Prologue * * * * | Summary = A collection of four short stories revolving around Kirito that take place when the players of Sword Art Online are trapped in the game. }} | ISBN = 978-4-04-868193-3 | LicensedRelDate = December 16, 2014 | LicensedISBN = 978-0-316-29642-7 | ChapterList = * Prologue * Chapter 1 * Chapter 2 * Chapter 3 * Chapter 4 | Summary = Kirito has finished the game Sword Art Online and has returned to reality. However, he soon discovers that Asuna and 300 other people are still stuck in-game. Kirito soon finds out that they are trapped in a game called Alfheim Online and rushes back into virtual reality to save Asuna. }} | ISBN = 978-4-04-868452-1 | LicensedRelDate = April 21, 2015 | LicensedISBN = 978-0-316-29643-4 | ChapterList = * Prologue * Chapter 5 * Chapter 6 * Chapter 7 * Chapter 8 * Chapter 9 | Summary = After foiling the ambush from the Salamanders, Kirito and Leafa continue to head towards the World Tree but end up in the underworld, Jötunheimr. After a series of experiences to both of the gamers, they soon arrive at the base of the World Tree, Arun. Kirito immediately tries to fly into the World Tree and save Asuna. However, before he saves her, he is faced with a few surprising findings. }} | ISBN = 978-4-04-868763-8 | LicensedRelDate = August 18, 2015 | LicensedISBN = 978-0-316-29644-1 | ChapterList = * Prologue * Chapter 1 * Chapter 2 * Chapter 3 * Chapter 4 * Chapter 5 * Chapter 6 * Chapter 7 | Summary = After saving his girlfriend, Kirito changes game: Following the request of Kikuoka, an officer from the Internal Defense Department he dives into a game filled with gunpowder and firearms. With the help of Sinon, a sniper, he investigates a series of murders committed by the mysterious Death Gun. }} | ISBN = 978-4-04-870132-7 | LicensedRelDate = December 15, 2015 | LicensedISBN = 978-0-31-629645-8 | ChapterList = * Chapter 7 * Chapter 8 * Chapter 9 * Chapter 10 * Chapter 11 * Chapter 12 * Chapter 13 * Chapter 14 * Chapter 15 * Chapter 16 | Summary = Kirito enters in the middle of the action by participating in the Bullet Of Bullets PVP battle. In meantime he deduces that the opponent is a member of the old Sword Art Online game's red(killer) guild, Laughing Coffin. }} | ISBN = 978-4-04-870431-1 | LicensedRelDate = April 19, 2016 | LicensedISBN = 978-0-31-639040-8 | ChapterList = * Prologue * Chapter 1 * Chapter 2 * Chapter 3 * Chapter 4 * Chapter 5 * Chapter 6 * Chapter 7 * Chapter 8 * Chapter 9 * Chapter 10 * Chapter 11 * Chapter 12 | Summary = A change of protagonists: this light novel is a spin-off: the main characters being Kirito's girlfriend Asuna and "Absolute Sword" Konno Yuuki. }} | ISBN = 978-4-04-870733-6 | LicensedRelDate = August 30, 2016 | LicensedISBN = 978-0-31-639041-5 | ChapterList = * * * | Summary = Short stories from the world of Sword Art Online and Fairy Dance. }} | ISBN = 978-4-04-886271-4 | LicensedRelDate = December 13, 2016 | LicensedISBN = 978-0-31-639042-2 | ChapterList = * * * *Chapter 1. | Summary = Kirito tries out the Soul Translator and is sent to the Underworld. }} | ISBN = 978-4-04-886697-2 | LicensedRelDate = April 18, 2017 | LicensedISBN = 978-0-31-639043-9 | ChapterList = *Chapter 2. *Chapter 3. *Chapter 4. * | Summary = Kirito and Eugeo trains in the Sword Mastery Academy to become Integrity Knights }} | ISBN = 978-4-04-891157-3 | LicensedRelDate = August 22, 2017 | LicensedISBN = 978-0-31-639044-6 | ChapterList = *Chapter 5. * *Chapter 6. | Summary = A turning point in the Alizication arc, Eugeo and Kirito breaks the Taboo Index and sent to prison. }} | ISBN = 978-4-04-891529-8 | LicensedRelDate = December 12, 2017 | LicensedISBN = 978-0-31-639045-3 | ChapterList = *Chapter 7. *Chapter 8. | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-04-891757-5 | LicensedRelDate = April 24, 2018 | LicensedISBN = 978-0-31-639046-0 | ChapterList = * *Chapter 9. *Chapter 10. *Chapter 11. | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-04-866505-6 | LicensedRelDate = August 21, 2018 | LicensedISBN = 978-0-31-656106-8 | ChapterList = *Chapter 12. *Chapter 13. | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-04-866775-3 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = *Chapter 14. |Satoraizā}} *Chapter 15. *Chapter 16. *Chapter 17. | Summary = After the decisive battle against the Highest Minister Administrator the Human Empire's defences are shaken. However the Great East Gate is on the verge of crumbling. The Order of the Integrity Knights needs to prepare against the incoming army from the Dark Territory once the gate crumbles. }} | ISBN = 978-4-04-865307-7 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = *Chapter 18. *Chapter 19. }} | ISBN = 978-4-04-865883-6 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = *Chapter 20. *Chapter 21. }} | ISBN = 978-4-04-892250-0 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = *Chapter 21. *Chapter 22. *Chapter 23. * * }} | ISBN = 978-4-04-892668-3 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = }} | ISBN = 978-4-04-893283-7 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = }} ''Sword Art Online: Progressive'' | ISBN = 978-4-04-886977-5 | LicensedRelDate = March 24, 2015 | LicensedISBN = 978-0-316-25936-1 | ChapterList = * * * | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-04-866163-8 | LicensedRelDate = June 30, 2015 | LicensedISBN = 978-0-316-34217-9 | ChapterList = * | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-04-869096-6 | LicensedRelDate = October 27, 2015 | LicensedISBN = 978-0-316-34883-6 | ChapterList = * | Summary = Upon arriving on the fourth floor of Aincrad, Kirito awaited a significant change from the beta. The once canyon floor is no longer a dry path between high peeks. The canyons are now filled with water. The once simple task of heading to the first town to activate the floor gate now proves a real challenge. Our heroes will have to swim through the streaming water to get anywhere, including the first town. Within the first town they discover that within the town they have to be transported by gondolas. On this floor the Campaign Quest of the Dark Elves continues on in Yofel Castle. As the final the front runners challenge the floor boss which has a deadly surprise. }} | ISBN = 978-0-31-654542-6 | LicensedRelDate = October 25, 2016 | LicensedISBN = 978-0-31-654542-6 | ChapterList = * | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-0-48-93613-2 | LicensedRelDate = TBA | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = | Summary = }} ''Sword Art Online Alternative Gun Gale Online'' | ISBN = 978-4-04-869094-2 | LicensedRelDate = June 26, 2018 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-97-532752-1 | ChapterList = | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-04-892745-1 | LicensedRelDate = TBA | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = | Summary = }} ''Sword Art Online Material Edition'' ''Sword Art Online'' side stories * | Summary = Released via Comitia. }} * | Summary = Released via Comitia. }} * | Summary = Released via Comitia. }} | Summary = Released as a special to Japanese Sword Art Online anime Blu-ray Disc volume 1. }} | Summary =Released as a special to Japanese Sword Art Online anime Blu-ray Disc volume 9. }} | Summary = Released as a special to Japanese Sword Art Online: Extra Edition anime Blu-ray Disc. }} | Summary = Released as a special to Japanese Sword Art Online II anime Blu-ray Disc volume 5. A compilation with additions and fixes of Material Editions released in 2013 and 2014 (Sugary Days 1-5). }} References Category:Lists of light novels L